


Unmannerly

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus loses his temper, Red is an ass, Sloppy Makeouts, Wall Sex, and I dub thee, kind of, manners, need a ship name, nothing new there, or lack thereof, spicy cinnabun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Sans brings home an unexpected guest.nsfwsinning sans did some AMAZING artwork of Red in his pajama-shirt!~ <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloShikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/gifts).



> Another gift fic!~ <3
> 
> For Soloshikigami on her special day. I'm sorry I got it done late. (o.o;;) 
> 
> You dropped a prompt in our chat a while back and I figured I'd take you up on it. Hope you like what I came up with. (^_^)
> 
> As always, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> [MY TUMBLR IS HERE](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)  
> Again big thanks to the following for editing help, word suggestons, encouragement, etc:
> 
>  **Undertailsoulsex** ([Tumblr](http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex))  
>  **Psycho4sans** ([Tumblr](http://psycho4sans.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/pseuds/psycho4sans))  
>  **Eiznel24** ([Tumblr](http://eiznel.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24))  
>  **Soloshikigami** ([Tumblr](http://soloshikigami.tumblr.com)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami))
> 
> These people all write EXCELLENT fics. (you should be reading their stuff first...great stories)

For the first time he could ever remember, Papyrus was at the end of his patience.

He considered himself a patient, tolerant skeleton. He really did. As a matter of fact it was one of the many superior traits that made him so great… That made him such a paragon of skeleton standards. He could put up with a certain amount of laziness and sloppy habits. He even endured—barely—a more than ordinate amount of awful punnery. Of course he did a fair amount of scolding, too, but that was only reasonable, wasn’t it?

He tolerated it from Sans all the time.

Red, however, was another story entirely.

Red was just plain rude.

It was a surprise when Sans had shown up with his doppleganger and announced that he would be staying with them for the foreseeable future. To his credit, Sans did try to provide an explanation — something about dimensions and universes and a broken machine… Papyrus really didn’t understand most of it. More of Sans’ time-and-space shenanigans, no doubt.

“SO, BROTHER, YOU ARE SAYING HE CANNOT GET HOME AND HAS NOWHERE ELSE TO STAY RIGHT NOW?” Papyrus asked, staring at the newcomer with some curiosity.

It really was quite amazing how much he resembled Sans. There WERE differences, though. This new Sans had very sharp teeth… Had they been filed? That seemed as though it would have been painful. One of the canines had been switched out for a gold replica, and there was a nasty looking crack of a scar that ran from where the tooth was set, up and through his eye socket,continuing a few inches from the top of the socket along his skull. He had the same familiar slouch as Sans, but instead of a soft blue hoodie, this Sans sported a worn, black leather jacket with a fur-lined hood.

“yup. that’s pretty much it, bro.” Sans’ smile widened slightly, “i went ahead and invited him to stay till we can get him back home. i, uh, didn’t think you’d mind.”

His brother’s double ‘harrumphed’ grumpily from where he stood, glaring sullenly at the floor, shoulders hunched and hands shoved deep into his pockets. Papyrus felt the sting of displeasure at the blatantly rude behavior, but he controlled himself. No doubt this strange, edgy version of his brother was feeling lost and out of sorts. He was far from home and stranded, with no certain way of returning home. Truly a distressing turn of events. Well, if that was the case, then it was his job as the Great Papyrus to be welcoming and make sure he felt comfortable and at home!

“OF COURSE NOT, SANS!” He declared, flashing their guest his most winning smile,”I WOULD NOT DREAM OF TURNING AWAY A MONSTER IN NEED. ESPECIALLY SINCE THE MONSTER IS YOU… BUT NOT YOU… OR KIND OF IS BUT ISN’T YOU…” Papyrus fumbled for a moment before deciding to go ahead and allow that train of thought to derail… This whole alternate universe thing was just entirely too confusing! “OR SOMETHING… ANYWAYS, OUR HOME IS YOUR HOME, OTHER SANS!”

To show their guest a welcome truly befitting a host as great as himself, Papyrus stepped forward and swept his brother’s double up in a warm hug—

—and immediately found himself with and armful of struggling, sputtering skeleton.

Startled, Papyrus dropped him. The other Sans landed neatly on his feet, swearing abundantly, his face flushed a fetching shade of red as he glared at Papyrus.

Stars, such LANGUAGE.

“what the fuck!?” His brother’s double bristled as he straitened his jacket. “who the hell do you think you are, just grabbin’ a guy like that?”

Papyrus stared, stunned and just a bit hurt at being rebuffed in such a way.

Sans stepped forward, putting a restraining hand on the other Sans’ shoulder and giving him a pointed look. Then he turned to Papyrus, his expression more apologetic.

“i’m sorry, Pap. that was my fault. the place he comes from is not as… nice as ours. he may not be as open as we are with the hugging and stuff.”

“NO, THAT IS OKAY, SANS,” Papyrus turned to his brother’s double “I AM SORRY, OTHER SANS, FOR MY RUDENESS.”

“pshht, whatever.” The other Sans grumped.

“ah. right. names…” Sans said suddenly, “it’s gonna be pretty confusing with two Sans around. we need to pick a nickname for you.”

“i guess that makes sense.” Sans’ double conceded, shrugging, “so, what’s it to be?”

“what do you think, bro?” Sans asked Papyrus

Papyrus gave the matter a few moments of serious consideration.

“HOW ABOUT RED?” He suggested.

Sans snickered, likely remembering his counterpart’s blush from a few moments go. He wasn’t far off the mark.

“sounds good to me.” he said

“you tryin’ to start a fight?” Red growled, his eye flaring crimson. Apparently he had made the connection as well.

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus declared, brushing off Red’s display of aggression, “IT IS CLEARLY THE COLOR OF YOUR MAGIC SO IT ONLY MAKES SENSE!” It wasn’t a lie, exactly. Papyrus just didn’t mention that he only discovered the color of Red’s magic just a few moments ago.

The red light in Red’s eye guttered out and he stared at Papyrus suspiciously. Papyrus returned the gaze evenly, his expression open and honest. After a moment, Red looked away, his expression turning sullen again.

“fine! fuckin’ backwards-ass universe…” he grumbled.

After the initial chaos of organizing sleeping arrangements—Sans kindly offered to take the couch—things seem to settle back into something that resembled normal. Papyrus would rise early, before everyone else, make breakfast and clean the house before going out to recalibrate his puzzles or visit Undyne for training. Sans still slept in late, but would eventually roll himself out of bed and go in to one of his many jobs. Red would occupy himself around the house, watching MTT television or wandering around Snowdin in order to familiarize himself with the area.

There was only one problem… One fly in the spaghetti sauce, so to speak.

Red’s attitude never improved.

It was amazing how alike Red and his brother were in some ways. The slouch, the way they would shove their hands into their pockets when they were nervous, their eternal penchant for laziness. Red even had Sans’ poor taste in puns and jokes, though Red’s humor tended towards the blacker and more off-color variety.

But thats where much of the similarity ended.

Red was sulky, bristly, cantankerous and just plain RUDE. It was bad enough that he had Sans’ tendency to leave clothing and socks all over the place, but when Papyrus would ask him to pick them up, Red would answer him with a small snort of derision.

“if it bothers you so damn much, why don’t you pick them up yourself?” Red would mutter, at which point Papyrus would shoot him a stern look before continuing about his business.

Granted, the offending items were usually gone by the time Papyrus returned, but it was the principle of the thing! One simply did not talk to other monsters that way. Every time Red spoke to him like that, Papyrus would feel a surge of anger and annoyance slowly build within his soul. How could one skeleton be so uncouth!?

Red also stared. He stared in a way that made Papyrus incredibly self conscious and uncomfortable. Whether it was cleaning, cooking or even the simple act of relaxing in the evenings to watch the latest in thrilling MTT entertainment, sometimes Papyrus would look up to see Red’s eyes following his every movement with an intensity that would make his face feel warm. What made it worse was that Red seemed to take a strange delight in trying to throw Papyrus off balance.

One time, when Papyrus had caught him looking, Red had waggled his brow ridges at him and made a particularly lewd gesture at him. Papyrus had felt his entire face light up as though it were on fire before looking away in embarrassment, the irritation in his soul coiling tighter as he heard Red fighting to keep his laughter under control.

In a word, Red was an absolute cad.

Not that he was completely without redeeming qualities. Like Sans, he was very intelligent, and Papyrus overheard more than one topsy-turvy-sciencey discussion between Red and his brother… Debates that occasionally descended into debate, argument and even good natured name calling. Some of the words Red would use had Papyrus absolutely mortified, but Sans seemed to enjoy the banter as much as the more serious discussion, so Papyrus was content to let it go. 

Apparently, Red was also quite strong, something Sans had told him was necessary in his universe.

“DOES THAT MEAN HE ALWAYS HAS TO BE SO RUDE, THOUGH?” Papyrus had asked him after one of his more irksome encounters with Red.

“yeah, sure, he can be a little rough around the edges, Pap, but he isn’t really a bad sort.” Sans shrugged, “where he comes from is not very kind. monsters there kill each other purely for the EXP and LV they can gain…”

Papyrus felt guilt squeeze his soul.

“THAT DOES SOUND VERY UNPLEASANT.” He said thoughtfully.

“i know, right? so try not to be too hard on the guy,” Sans winked at Papyrus, “and you can handle it, right, bro? you are the Great Papyrus, after all. coolest skeleton i know.”

Papyrus felt his soul warm as he smiled back at his brother.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, SANS! THERE IS NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE!”

At least, that was what Papyrus had thought at the time. He just hadn’t planned on Red being so infuriating. This couldn’t continue. Something had to give.

That day, Papyrus started his morning as he usually did. The simulated light of dawn filtered in through the bedroom windows, waking Papyrus and greeting him with birdsong and the scent of clean snow. Papyrus rose, changed into something casual—it was his day off—and went about his normal morning routine. Cook breakfast, Wake Sans—easier now that he slept on the couch—and shuttling him off to work at the sentry station.

Once Sans was gone, Papyrus turned his attention to their houseguest. Red had not yet emerged from his room upstairs, even though it was getting to be pretty late in the morning. He was probably still sleeping, the lazybones. Some things never seemed to change, regardless of the universe. Well, it wasn’t healthy to sleep so long! It was his job to fix this deplorable state of affairs immediately!

Striding up the stairs, Papyrus paused at the door to his brother’s room. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He couldn’t just charge in like he did with Sans, could he? He wanted to wake Red up, not scare the pants off of him. A good host did not frighten his guests!

Deciding to start with a gentler approach, Papyrus quietly opened the door and peered in. Red had left the room pretty much as Sans had kept it; trash tornado in the corner, socks and clothes littered across the floor, odd treadmill-thingie in the center of he room—What did sans even have that for? It wasn’t as though he ever exercised. Papyrus’ eyes drifted over to the bed, where he thought he could detect some movement beneath the blankets.

Was Red already awake, then?

“RED?” Papyrus called, his voice soft.

No answer.

Papyrus stepped into the room and approached the old mattress that served as Sans’, and now Red’s, bed. As he got closer, he noticed that something was wrong. Red wasn’t awake, but he certainly wasn’t sleeping peacefully, either. The small form shifted, tossing and turning restlessly beneath the blankets. Skull beading with sweat, Red muttered half formed sentences, his voice low and thick with sleep.

“wait… no, kid… don’t… Boss!”

Papyrus could feel his concern growing as he watched Red’s movements become increasingly distressed, his words becoming more heated and frantic. He had to do something! Closing the distance, he leaned over and gently placed a hand on Red’s shoulder.

“RED! WAKE UP! YOU’RE HAVING A BAD DREAM.”

But Red wasn’t waking up. If anything, the nightmare was becoming worse. Red began to thrash, flailing and kicking out against the blankets wrapped around him. Papyrus’ concern quickly grew into alarm as Red continued to be impervious to his repeated attempts to rouse him. The frustration continued to build within him until, finally—

“SANS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!”

The command rang through the room, clear and sharp, and Red immediately reacted, his eyes snapping open, wide and dilated with fear. On catching sight of Papyrus, Red gave a loud cry, sitting up and jerking away till his back hit the wall with a loud thump. Papyrus winced at the sound and froze, his arm outstretched in a forgotten offer of assistance.

“fuck… what? Boss? when did you…” Red stammered. Papyrus cold see the frantic hope and confusion in his eyes, overshadowed by whatever demons he had been struggling with only moments before. His chest was heaving with barely-controlled panic, and the sight of the normally irascible monster in such a state left Papyrus at a loss for words.

“RED, IT’S OKAY… IT’S ME, PAPYRUS…” he fumbled, trying to think of some way to calm Red down.

The words seemed to help, because Red’s eyes finally focused, the clarity of recognition returning. His breathing slowed as he stared at Papyrus, unmoving, processing the waking world around him.

Slowly, the fear and confusion were replaced by anger.

“what the fuck are you doing in here?” he growled.

Papyrus might have been relieved that Red was back to his normal, angry self if that anger hadn’t been immediately turned on him. His own anger flared, but rather than acting on it, he took a deep breath. It would not be appropriate for him to lose his temper here.

“I CAME TO WAKE YOU.” Papyrus explained, “BUT THEN YOU SEEMED TO BE IN DISTRESS, AND—”

“i was fine.” Red cut him off, his words abrupt, cold,”…didn’t need any fucking help.”

The anger within Papyrus’ soul surged.

“THAT IS NOT THE WAY YOU TALK TO SOMEONE WHO IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!” Papyrus snapped, “AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU NOT USING SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE INSIDE THE HOUSE!”

Red jumped at the biting remark, his eyes going wide. There was something in that look—familiarity, perhaps?—that Papyrus found intriguing. After staring for a few moments, Red looked away.

“yeah. fine. whatever…” His voice was gruff, and Papyrus felt a surge of guilt replace the anger as he watched Red pick anxiously at the blanket pooled in his lap. He also seemed a bit flushed. Could he be getting sick? Papyrus hoped not.

Having regained control of himself, Papyrus sighed.

“I AM SORRY, RED. I SHOULD NOT HAVE YELLED.” Papyrus apologized. “HOWEVER, IT IS NOT GOOD TO STAY IN BED ALL DAY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST INSIST THAT YOU RISE AND MEET THE DAY!”

“yeah, yeah… i’m up…” came the moody grumble. Papyrus watched as Red scooted to the edge of the bed and stood.

Oh stars.

Red had come to their universe with only the clothes on his back. Shortly after he had arrived, Sans had gone about obtaining some clothing for their interdimensional guest, mostly consisting of their own cast-offs. Due to their similar size, Papyrus thought Sans would have provided his own hand-me-downs, but apparently no closet in the house, including his own, had escaped the raid.

Dressed in one of Papyrus’ old button down nightshirts, Red scratched the back of his head as he yawned sleepily. The garment was decorated with dancing patterns of bones wearing sunglasses, some riding on skateboards, some not, on a red background. It was entirely too large on Red’s smaller frame, the fabric of the sleeves bunched up loosely on his arms and the unbuttoned, over-sized collar drooped at an angle, exposing a sliver of Red’s clavicle. It was scandalous! Worst of all was that Red didn’t seem to be wearing any pants. Papyrus’ eyes trailed down to the bottom hem of the shirt, where two ivory curves of bone—Red’s ischia—just peeked out from under the patterned cloth.

Papyrus stared, unable to look away.

Red snorted. Startled by the sound, Papyrus looked up to see that he was smirking at him.

“take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said.

Papyrus felt his face flush.

With no regard for his appearance, Red made his way past Papyrus and over to the small chest of drawers against the far wall. Stopping in front of it, he stretched languidly, arms straining over his head as his bones popped. The motion pulled up at the hem of the shirt, the fabric inching slowly upwards, revealing Red’s pubic arch and—oh stars—was that the tip of his tail bone? Red shot a calculating leer over one shoulder, his face still plastered with a smug grin. 

“unless you see something you like?”

This snapped Papyrus out of it. Red was poking fun at his expense again! Papyrus felt the irritation return and coil, like a hot band, around his soul.

“EXCUSE ME.” Papyrus said, his voice tight and his words clipped short, “I HAVE A HOUSE TO CLEAN.”

He could hear Red’s low chuckle follow him as he stalked out of the room.

Papyrus threw himself into his work, cleaning with a renewed passion, allowing his aggravation to fuel him as he worked his way through his the house, completely absorbed. His first victims, the kitchen and the living room, received no mercy and were spotless in no time. He surveyed the progress with a deep sense of satisfaction, hands on his hips. It truly was work worthy of the Great Papyrus. Now it was time to move on to the laundry!

Papyrus wandered from room to room with the hamper, gathering dirty, discarded clothing as he went. After clearing out his own room, he cautiously returned to his brother’s room and found it empty. Had Red left for the day? Relieved, Papyrus felt some of the tension drain out of him at the thought.

After braving the sock-infested chaos that was Sans’ room and escaping unscathed, Papyrus headed toward the bathroom. Sans was notorious for leaving his dirty towels on the floor and Papyrus wanted to be sure to round them up for the laundry as well. Balancing the half-full laundry basket on one hip bone, Papyrus turned the knob and pushed his way into the bathroom.

He didn’t expect to find it occupied.

Red was stepping out of the tub, having just showered, bare bones still dripping with water. He froze in mid-reach for the towel draped over the nearby rack, and their startled gazes met. Even through the veil of steam between them, Papyrus could see the chips, cracks and scars that marred every visible bone of Red’s torso. Stars, what did a monster have to live through to look like that? And how strong to have come out on the other side still ready to take on the entire world?

Wowie.

It was Red who finally broke the silence. 

“what the holy fuck, Papyrus!?” He hollered, scrambling backwards and yanking the shower curtain closed. “get the fuck out, now!”

Startled into action, Papyrus stammered something that was supposed to be an apology as he hastily backed out of the bathroom, pulling the door shut with a loud thump.

Oh dear. That had been unintentional.

Why hadn’t Red locked the door?

Papyrus felt the tension return, stronger than ever.

Trying desperately to ignore it, Papyrus retreated back down the stairs and into the laundry room. He set the half-full basket down next to the washer and considered what he should do next. What had happened had been an accident, something that could easily happen whenever multiple monsters shared the same living space. It was probably best if he did nothing at all. He would just continue to do the laundry and pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened. After all, it wouldn’t do to make an awkward situation more uncomfortable…

Or provoke more teasing from Red.

The whole morning had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Trying to be a good host to such a surly visitor was truly very taxing. Papyrus could feel the nervous energy in his bones, as strange mix of irritation and tension pulled tight enough to be almost painful, feeling as though it might give way at any moment. He sighed. Things would be fine. He would do the laundry. Red would do… Well, Red would do whatever it was that Red did during the day, and the distance between them would allow things to cool off.

But Red had other ideas.

Papyrus jumped as he heard the bathroom door upstairs slam shut, followed by stomping footsteps and a litany of grumbled curses that trailed along the upstairs portion of the house, down the stairs and toward the laundry room.

There was barely time to prepare himself before Red came marching through the door. He hadn’t even taken the time to dress himself, one hand holding up the towel wrapped tightly around his torso, small droplets of moisture still clinging to the bones of his shoulders. He scowled fiercely at Papyrus.

“what the hell is your problem!?” he snapped “first you barge into my room and wake me up, then you walk in on me in the shower! don’t you know how to knock!?”

Papyrus flinched at Red’s aggressive tone. He could feel the aggravation growing as Red continued his tirade, straining within his soul, building and expanding until he finally found he had had enough.

“I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE IN THE SHOWER!” Papyrus responded heatedly, “YOU COULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR, YOU KNOW… AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN THE HOUSE!” Shooting Red another stern look, Papyrus turned back on Red to resume working on the laundry.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Papyrus, convinced that the matter was settled, focused on the task in front of him, loading the washing machine and carefully measuring out the soap—just enough to make sure things got clean without being wasteful. As Papyrus closed the lid firmly, Red spoke again.

“didn’t think you had it in you.” His tone was mocking, sarcastic. Papyrus froze, spine straight. “so you CAN lose your temper. I was wonderin’ how long it would take. heh. was getting real sick of watchin’ you fall over yourself tryin’ to please everyone. pathetic.”

That was it. The tension finally snapped, and Papyrus could feel anger bloom in its place, burning hot.

He turned, and the look he gave Red caused the other monster to recoil slightly. Papyrus could feel his own agitated magic simmering in his bones and overflowing in orange wisps from one eye. Red retreated as Papyrus stalked toward him, his expression that of a monster trying to show a brave front while inwardly regretting recent life choices. His back hit the wall with a dull with a soft ‘thunk’, and he lost his grip on the towel around him. It fell and pooled at his feet, leaving him naked and exposed. He jumped visibly as Papyrus’ palms hit the wall on either side of him, trapping him where he stood with no escape. Papyrus stared down at Red, his face impassive.

“OF COURSE I LOST MY TEMPER. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST INFURIATING MONSTER I HAVE EVER MET.” Papyrus’ voice was cold, a false lid that barely contained the surging emotions beneath it. He thought he saw Red shudder, and he felt a small thrill at the thought that he might actually be intimidating the smaller monster. An idea occurred to him, something he could say as a sort of revenge “YOU’RE JUST LIKE SANS, BUT YOU’RE SO ANGRY, SUCH A SMOL ANGRY BEAN.”

If Papyrus knew anyone, he knew his brother, and if this monster was anything like his brother, he didn’t like being called small.

Papyrus watched with some satisfaction as Red’s expression changed to one of anger and then defiance.

“fuck. you.” He ground out, glaring back up at Papyrus.

How could one skeleton get under his skin so easily? Papyrus wasn’t sure, but he did know that Red had been doing it for weeks now. Well, the Great Papyrus had dealt with it for long enough. He wanted to teach Red a lesson, to show him he was no pushover, to make him speechless. What Papyrus wanted to do, more than anything right now was to—

“FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY.”

Bending over, Papyrus captured Red’s chin in a firm grip so that he couldn’t turn away.

“what the fu—”

Red’s protest was immediately cut off as Papyrus kissed him, forcing his tongue into Red’s mouth in an effort to shut him up. Swallowing Red’s startled noises, Papyrus took time to explore, intoxicated by the wet heat. He was so caught up, head spinning, that he felt only mild surprise as Red’s magic formed and took shape, curling around and battling with his own. Red growled and pushed back, trying to take control, and nearly succeeding. So that was how he wanted to play? Well, Papyrus certainly wasn’t about to let Red get the better of him this time.

Pressing closer, Papyrus repositioned himself so that his right thigh was pressed roughly in between Red’s legs. Gasping in surprise, Red finally quit fighting, giving in and allowing Papyrus to reassert himself. Enjoying the slide of their tongues as they tangled against each other, Papyrus made a low groan of satisfaction, savoring the taste and enjoying the thrill that quickened his soul as he felt the surly skeleton submit.

Stars, it felt really nice.

Slowly, Papyrus began to grind into Red, using his leg to provide a steady, rhythmic friction against the other monster’s pelvis. He was rewarded with a barely-concealed moan and the sensation of Red’s body moving against his own as he squirmed. His bones began to warm from the inside, and Papyrus could feel his own magic responding, rushing through him, causing his soul to race and his mind to go a bit fuzzy. Red’s magic was also reacted, warming against Papyrus’ femur in response to their movements. The heat built until there was a sudden soft crackle of energy as Red’s arousal finally manifested itself.

Breaking the kiss, Papyrus looked down at Red. What he saw made his his magic spike and his soul nearly stop in awe. Red was pinned, panting and naked, to the wall, barely holding himself upright, his body flushed and trembling. Just looking into his eyes, dilated and hazy, ignited a fierce inner fire that Papyrus hadn’t known was there. He could see the glowing red cock that Red had manifested, now resting against his leg, already dribbling precum and staining the dark fabric of his pants. Papyrus realized that those same pants now felt uncomfortably tight on him, the fabric at the crotch tented as it restrained his own conjured member, straining to be freed.

He wanted more of this.

This was exhilarating!

This was…

Papyrus’ train of thought came to a screeching halt as he realized what he was doing. He hesitated, brow creased with concern.

“IS… IS THIS OKAY?” He asked Red, feeling a small surge of alarm and shame at his behavior. He began to withdraw. This was not now he should be treating their guest, no matter how irritated, no matter how aroused…

He stopped when he heard Red give a low, throaty chuckle.

“should have known you’d be too much of a pansy-ass to finish what you started.” he rasped, his voice low and husky. Papyrus could hear the want and enticement in his tone, like a physical force drawing him back in.

Papyrus scowled down at him.

“DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE INSUFFERABLY RUDE?” he asked in response, once more pressing in, increasing the pressure between Red’s legs and hearing his breath hitch in response.

“heh. what… hah… are you gonna do about it, asshole?” Red retorte “why… dont you drop the good guy act already and fuck me like you mean it?” He bucked his hips suggestively, and Papyrus could feel the slide of his cock against his leg, hot and firm.

His eye flaring, Papyrus leaned over further till his mouth was next to Red’s skull, the scent of soap and clean bone filling his nostrils.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!”

Papyrus felt Red shudder at the words… whether from fear or anticipation or a mixture of both, he no longer knew nor cared. Instantly his hands were on the smaller skeleton, running roughly over his scarred ribs as he attacked his neck with teeth and tongue. His mouth danced along the hard, smooth bone of Red’s vertebrae, nibbling at and dipping between the ridges, running thoroughly over each disc in between, his soul fluttering as he heard Red utter a particularly delicious moan.

The taste was delightful.

“hah… shit…” Red swore, grabbing at the front of Papyrus’ shirt as he tilted his head to give Papyrus the access he needed. His soul shone beneath his sternum, pulsing, a fierce sparking of red and white. “don’t you dare fuckin’ stop now.”

Papyrus didn’t stop. He continued to ravage the smaller skeleton, making it a point to pull and draw out every sort of delectable noise that he could imagine out of him, and even a few he hadn’t. At some point—he wasn’t really keeping track anymore—his own pants had come down enough to release his member, and it bobbed free, moving in time as Papyrus continued to grind his leg between Red’s thighs. It brushed occasionally against the exposed bone of Red’s femur and pelvis, causing Papyrus to moan and gasp himself as the light, teasing friction built until he felt close to bursting. 

Moving his hands lower, the tips of his fingers ghosted lightly along the outside of Red’s hip bones before coming to rest on the back of Red’s thighs. 

The grip on Papyrus’ shirt became tighter. 

“would you quit fuckin’ teas—”

Red’s sentence cut off in a startled yelp as he was lifted by the femurs, tilting off balance, scapulae hitting the wall as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Papyrus’s middle. 

“YOU’RE BEING RUDE.” Papyrus warned. 

Grabbing Red’s spine, he began to stroke it with one hand while the fingers of his other hand ran back up the back of Red’s femur, tracing along the rear of the ilium and following the smooth line of the bone up, around and back until he found Red’s tail bone. Neither rough nor gentle, Papyrus’ touch was firm, controlled and determined, his entire goal to get his brother’s counterpart to fall apart under his touch. It was working marvelously. Red groaned at the contact, arching his spine as much as the confined space would let him and straining his hips forward slightly, straining for more contact. The alarm on his features—brought on, no doubt by his new and precarious position—slowly melted into hazy bliss as he panted and moaned from the attention. 

“oh… fuck… yes, more…” Red breathed, his voice rough and thick with desire.

Papyrus continued to fondle Red’s tail bone, trailing his fingers along the ridges of the sacrum and down to the pointed tip of his coccyx. The touches continued until Papyrus found what he was searching for, his fingers brushing against Red’s warm, tight entrance, teasing gently around the puckered hole. Red’s magic had already done a good deal of the work for him, already slick and ready for him. Papyrus pressed in steadily, feeling his finger slide in with minimal effort and was rewarded as Red keened in ecstasy, closing his eyes to savor the sensatoin as his body clenched tightly around the digit. Humming with satisfaction, Papyrus began to pump in and out of the opening, adding more fingers as he felt Red relax and loosen around him.

“THIS PART OF YOU IS HONEST AT LEAST.” Papyrus observed, enjoying the sensation of Red’s walls pulsing against his fingers, imagining how those same walls would feel wrapped around his cock. He shuddered with desire at the thought, the member in question giving another twitch, reminding him that there were other needs that had yet to be satisfied.

He withdrew his fingers, and Red whined long and low at the loss, his eyes opening to glare at Papyrus with indignation. Papyrus steadied Red’s hip with one hand, adjusting the angle of his pelvis and lining himself up with Red’s entrance using the other.

“would you hurry the hell up and fuck me already!?” Red spat, straining his hips in an attempt to force himself down on Papyrus’ cock. He was unsuccessful, his awkward positioning against the wall keeping him from gaining the leverage he needed. Papyrus was in complete control.

Papyrus paused, looking at Red expectantly. Not yet. Stars, he wanted to continue so badly, to sink into that inviting warmth and chase his pleasure to its inevitable completion, but there was something else he needed first.

“what? why’d you stop? Damnit, Papyrus, quit teasing already!” Red growled, desperation beginning bleed into his voice. 

“YOU’RE STILL BEING RUDE.” Papyrus observed, restating what he had said earlier.

“so fucking what?” Red answered.

“IF YOU WANT SOMETHING, YOU SHOULD ASK NICELY.” Papyrus explained. He could feel the warmth, so close to the tip of his cock, and his hips swayed, barely under control.

“go fuck yourself.”

“I COULD DO THAT, IF YOU REALLY DON’T WANT TO CONTINUE…” Papyrus loosened his grip on Red’s hips as though about to let him down, moving away from the wet heat that was making his head spin.

“no! wait… don’t.” Red gasped, hands clutching at Papyrus’ shirt, tangling in the fabric in a frantic attempt to keep him from withdrawing.

Papyrus waited. Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills, waiting to see which one would cave in first. 

Red’s eyes cut away, his already flushed face becoming darker with embarrassment.

“p-please…” he begged, “please… Papyrus… I need this… I need you inside me… gods, please… don’t stop… don’t…” his words fell over themselves, rambling and desperate. 

How cute.

Papyrus didn’t need to be asked twice.

Able at last to succumb to his own desires without restraint, Papyrus buried himself inside Red, pushing in roughly until he was fully hilted. Red shouted with pleasure as he was filled, and Papyrus echoed him with his own low groan as he felt Red’s hot magic surround him, the friction lighting his magic on fire, sending pleasure singing through his bones.

“RED… FEELS SO GOOD… OH STARS…” Papyrus called out, his grip on Red’s pelvis tightening as he felt the ecstasy roll through him. It was just as wonderful as he had imagined, wet and tight, Red’s walls hugging him perfectly, as though he were made to be there.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Papyrus began to move, starting with slow, shallow thrusts but quickly building towards deeper, harder movements, driving into the smaller body in his arms. Red rocked against the wall, taking all of him in over and over, moaning loudly as Papyrus finally found the right angle, feeling himself bottom out in Red’s magic. The sound of rattling bone, their cries of pleasure and the wet sounds of their joining filled Papyrus’ ears, fueling his lust and driving him onward in pursuit of their peak. He could feel the pulsing of Red’s magic around him and the building coil of pleasure within as he approached his own climax.

“shit… Papyrus… holy… I can’t… I’m gonna…” Red’s chanted, his words quickly descending into incoherent babble.

Responding to the need he could hear in Red’s voice, Papyrus reached between them, wrapping his long fingers around the girth of Red’s twitching cock and stroking him in time with their movements. Red’s cries reached a fever pitch and Papyrus found his entire world narrowed so that all he could focus on where those supremely erotic sounds, the feel of Red’s walls throbbing around him and the slick heat in his hand as he jacked Red off.

“Papyrus!”

Red came first, calling Papyrus’ name loudly, throwing his arms around Papyrus neck and holding tight as the bliss of orgasm overtook him, his release soiling his ribs and painting them both with spatters of crimson. Papyrus rode it out, feeling Red clamp down around him as he spasmed, continuing to thrust into him even as he felt the slick magic flutter and tighten around him. His own hips began to stutter as he also tipped over the edge, driving hard and deep even as he came, filling Red to the brim with his magic as his mind went blank with pleasure.

Legs shaking, Papyrus barely managed to lower them gently to the floor as his knees gave way beneath him. They both remained there for some time breathing hard as they gradually came down from their high, holding each other close, Papyrus kneeling with Red’s arms and legs still wrapped loosely around him. Papyrus could feel their souls beating in time with each other, sending pleasant little aftershocks rippling up through their bones as they rested. 

It was Red who finally broke the silence.

“heh. i guess now you want me to thank you or something…”

Ignoring the sarcasm that had returned to Red’s voice, Papyrus hummed contentedly. 

“ONE STEP AT A TIME, RED. I MAY BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT I AM NO MIRACLE WORKER.”

Red’s only response was a snort of laughter.

But that was perfectly fine. Papyrus was well aware that monsters didn’t change overnight. Sure, teaching Red some manners was not going to be easy, but Papyrus was more than willing to meet that challenge head on. 

After all, the Great Papyrus never backed down from a challenge!


End file.
